


gentle fingers with lightning tracks

by FallingNarwhals



Series: When one door closes, I'll break a window for you (one-shot collection) [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Russian Galaxy Garrison, cant beleive ciggerettes are banned in america now, cant beleive shiro kissed matt before the first date, help these hopeless nerds, in their defeence theyve been pining for YEARS, isnt that against the rules, or something, this is p self indulgent ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingNarwhals/pseuds/FallingNarwhals
Summary: Shiro was in love.His heart aches.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey i recently made a playlist for these nerds on 8tracks and it'll be nice if yall listened to it! http://8tracks.com/fallingnarwhals-13/shatt-is-real-and-full-of-feel

Their first kiss was simple, almost cliche. Matt and Shiro had been roommates for nearly two years and friends since they were children, and it wasn't the type of friendship where you had your own space.

If Shiro did something, Matt was there. If Matt made a smart-ass remark to a professor, Shiro was there with one equally as hilarious and they would giggle in detention together the next hour. If Shiro spent way too long in the gym then Matt was the one that would drag his sweaty ass to a shower before class begun.

Their first kiss was soft, late at night and tender. Shiro was holding a thick stack of papers to his chest that he spent the last three hours typing up, and couldn’t let go to hold Matt’s waist close, couldn’t run his fingers through that soft looking hair. Matt was wearing a single shoe, and Shiro honestly couldn’t remember why but that’s okay, Matt’s fingers are clasped to his waist and his lips are softer than he ever let himself imagine.

Their first kiss quickly blended into a second, as Shiro pulled away momentarily to set down those damned papers and finally, those lips crashed onto his own again, and his fingers curled in Matt’s silky hair. He couldn't get over how amazing Matt’s hair knotted around his fingers felt, and those soft little breathing noises he drew out of him were enough to sate him forever.

They never used Matt’s bed after that, preferring to sleep tangled in each other’s limbs as their third kiss blended into their thirtieth, their bare chests pressed together and their hearts slowly falling into sync with the other. Matt’s bed grew cluttered with old projects and papers and unused textbooks, but that was alright because might as well use the space for storage since it isn’t holding your passed out body, right?

Their first date was cliche too. They had gone on plenty of one-on-one outings before they became a couple, but their first date, officially their first date even though they’ve been dating for two weeks now. It was simple, a movie had come out.

What made it magical was sneaking out of the garrison.

Shiro had done it plenty of times before, always with Matt and a gaggle of friends from their astrobiology class that liked to party hard with the drinks that weren't banned in Russia just yet (“Can you believe there was a time when vodka was legal in America?” “Yeah and lemmie guess, cigarettes were legal too.” “THEY WERE ASSHAT.”)

But there was something more romantic about sneaking into the hangers to steal (“Borrow and return without asking.”) a hoverBike, and the way Matt’s arms snaked around Shiro’s waist and the wind whipping through Shiro’s hair. They flew across the desert, the smell of sagebrush thick in the air and the sky reflecting thousands of stars.

A movie came out, and Shiro forgot which one. He knew the plot took place on Mars, the New Houston skyline in the background familiar. 

Shiro couldn't remember because he was distracted by Matt’s hands that were slung across his shoulders and tracing his palm. How was Matt doing that, alighting Shiro’s nerve endings aflame with only a single touch? How was he able to make it look effortless, like he had no idea he was causing a storm to stir in Shiro’s chest with every light trace?

Was he even aware of the absolute _fuckery ___he was doing? Was he aware that each touch of those gentle fingers was like lighting? Was he aware of how delicate that hand was, that curled around his fingers and held his hand like it was something precious, like holding a butterfly or a heartbeat?

_It was three am when the movie ended, and they should really get back to the dorms because they had a class at eleven and they need to sleep, but Matt didn't stop Shiro from pulling off the road and into the desert to look at stars._

_Oh, but how could stars be so bright with his Mattie by his side?_

_They leaned against the still-warm ion engine of the hoverBike, hands clasped and Matt’s head resting on Shiro’s thick shoulder. And it was a better first date then a movie ever could be, just to see all the stars reflected in his eyes._

__you’ll be the moon ____

__They were so tired the next morning, they stayed out until the sun turned red on the horizon, so tired that they may have just collapsed into bed together without changing out of their civilian clothes, ignoring the fact that breakfast was being served right now and maybe they should eat something, they did have a exam today after all._ _

___i’ll be the earth ____ _

___Holding hands on their way to class, acknowledging the stares and the whispers that followed like a lost puppy, a few close classmates rolling their eyes and muttering “It’s about time those two got together.”_ _ _

____and when we burst start over ____ _ _

____“We probably look like shit,” Matt pointed out._ _ _ _

____“Nah. We look like pieces of shit that are hopelessly in love with each other.” Shiro replied, not even looking up from the textbook he hardly needed to study, so new that the spine still cracked when he opened it._ _ _ _

_____oh darling, began again ____ _ _ _

_____Matt was so beautiful in the morning sun, unbrushed hair decorating his head like a halo, mouth slightly agape and long eyelashes dotting his closed eyelids._ _ _ _ _

_____His body was wrapped around Shiro’s even in sleep, their legs tangled together with no hope of untangling without waking up the other and arms draped across each other’s waist. Shiro lifted his hand and ran his thick fingers though Matt’s hair, brushing spare strands out of his face with his thumb._ _ _ _ _

_____“Mattie,” he breathed to the empty air. “I think I'm in love with you.”_ _ _ _ _

_____Those words strung together were not foreign, practiced several times in bathrooms and in moments like this, where Shiro was achingly in love with this angel, this angel that chose to be with him of all people._ _ _ _ _

_____The air was still. The only sound was Matt’s heavy breathing and Shiro’s heartbeat pumping in his ears._ _ _ _ _

_____He placed a kiss to the corner of Mart’s eyebrow._ _ _ _ _

_____Shiro was in love._ _ _ _ _

_____His heart aches._ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on tumblr @ravenbyntious!


End file.
